Sonic's Final Destination 5
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: A young man name Sam had a vision that the bridge would collapse. Also, Sonic has been acting weird. Now it's up to Nancy and her friends to protect Sam and the survivors. SonicxOC and SamxMolly.
1. Prolouge

In Eradicus's castle

Eradicus: I am post to unleashed my doom file upon this world. And also controling darkness with the Heartless! Are the EradiCoffe stores in place?

Chucky: All in place. And troubles brooing. Whoa whoa whoa. Get it? Brooing?

Eradicus zaps lasers at Chucky from his eyes.

Chucky: Ow! Oh! Ah!

Eradicus stops zapping lasers at Chucky.

Chucky: Thanks a lotae.

Eradicus zaps Chucky.

Chucky: I was just expresoing myself!

Eradicus: Enough with the pons... And the Heartless is in waiting?

Bob: No. Heartless in yard.

Eradicus: Same thing Bob.

Eradicus zaps Bob.

Bob: Bob scream!

Eradicus: And King Mickey's Army dimoralise and broken.

Ella: Um... The schedule saids we have until 5 years, so ummm... please don't hurt me.

Eradicus: Very well then. Maggie, what's today's news?

Maggie: Well, there is a girl name Molly Harper who turns out to be one of the Princess of Hearts.

Eradicus: Oh really. I thought they were seven of them.

Maggie: I thought so too. Molly has dark powers inside of her and she doesn't know it yet. If we capture Molly, then we will defeat Sonic and the others.

Eradicus: Then nothing will stop me from raising this world to the ground in one weeks time! So I'm going to take a little vacation. A little away time. I want to hit the spa before the coupon expirces. So Maggie, you're in charge while I'm gone. So go to New York to get Molly so she will be my queen. And I raise her to the ground! Toodules.

Eradicus flies off to his vacation.

Maggie: I have no plan how to get Molly to join the darkside, do I?

Chucky: No no.

Ella: No. Not at all.

Bob: But neither did my pet cat Mr Featherbeck took us all by surprise.

Maggie slaps Bob.

Maggie: Anyway, let's go to New York to spy on Molly.

Maggie, Ella, Bob, and Chucky went to New York. 


	2. Chapter 1

One nice morning, at Presage Paper, Sam Lawton hade made a wonderful breakfast for the team-building retreat. His best friend, Peter, came up to him.

Peter: Hey, Sam, when I said, "Would you put breakfast together for the retreat?" I meant, like, some stale doughnuts, some coffee. But this is amazing.

Sam: Thanks, man. Just remember that when you see my sales report for last month.

Peter: Oh, I saw it last night.

Sam: Shit. Has Dennis seen it?

Peter: Not yet. Look, you just need to make a decision, you know? Are you gonna be "chef" or are you gonna be "sales guy"? I'm saying that as your friend because, as your boss, I'm ready to fire your ass.

Sam: As your friend, I appreciate that advide.

Peter: Good.

A silver car came by. A young woman with blonde hair parks the car.

Sam: Hold on, man, I'll be right back.

The woman turned off her car and gets out.

Sam: Molly. Your ticket's canceled. Tell me that's a mistake.

Molly: I was gonna tell you after this weekend.

Sam: Uh, tell me what?

Molly: That I don't think it's such a good idea.

Sam: What, the trip? It's my brother's wedding. What's going on here?

Molly: We should talk about this later. Let's just-

Sam: What, pretend like I didn't see this for the next two days? No, let's talk about this.

Molly: It's not working out, Sam. We're not working out.

Sam: What do you mean?

Molly: I think we shouldn't be friends anymore..

Sam: Oh... I see...

Molly: I'm sorry.

As Molly joins her friend, Sam stands there heartbroken. Soon, Maggie, Ella, Chucky, and Bob made it to New York as they spy on Molly and the other workers.

Maggie: Aw... How sad. The little boy has a crush on the princess and is upset that they aren't friends anymore.

Bob: Bob can't see! Bob can't see!

Chucky: Fine. Just stop being a window pain! You get it? Window pain? I'm a glass act. Chapow!

Bob looks through the shield, which was created by the knights from Radias Garden, to protect Molly.

Bob: Bob can see people, but people can't see Bob.

Ella: Eyes on the pride, Big Boy.

Maggie: Yeah, don't ruin the mission.

Peter was looking at the list, when a girl with brown hair stands behind Peter.

Girl: Hey.

Peter: Hey. Oh, it's, ih, Candice, right?

Candice: Not funny.

Peter: Oh-

Candice kisses Peter.

Peter: Okay, sorry, this is not a vacation. Okay, this is a business retreat. So we're gonna be all business for the next two days. Sorry. I lvoe you, but donsen't change the face that you're still an intern.

Candice's sighs.

Peter: Oh, um, but that 12:30 curfew tonight? You should plan on breaking that.

Candice: Why?

Peter: For the naked team-building.

Candice nods and smiles. A dark blue van pulls up at Presage Paper. A woman with black hair comes out and walks. A man with an Australian accent's head pops out and pulls out a pair of glasses.

Man: Hey, Olivia. Don't forget these.

Olivia: Oh, yeah. I keep trying to. Hmm.

Man: I like it. It's very Lisa Loeb.

Olivia: Oh, well you know I'd rather be very Olivia.

Man: We got a gig on Sunday.

Olivia: Yeah, I'll be there. Morning Peter. Looking good.

Peter: Uh, hi.

Candice: Olivia. Have you slept with every hipster in town yet?

Olivia: Candice. Do you actually get paid for this internship or does Daddy just increase your allowance?

Candice: You know, if you wanna get rid of that baby fat, you should try the gym. They have these workout machines that you use on your back. You're good with that.

Olivia: Sweetie, it's not fat. They're called tits.

Molly is getting breakfast and is thinking about Sam, when a fat man with glasses came up to her.

Fat Man: You're not looking so hot there, Moll-face.

Molly: Gee, thanks.

Fat Man: Did you trythe little jam-bread whatever your friend made? I gotta tell you, he's a pre- Uh-oh, that's what it is, is it? Did I touch a nerve?

Molly: Just leave me alone,Isaac.

Isaac: Hey, Moll? Moll? Look at me. If you ever need anyone to talk to I've been told I'm a good listener by a lot of ladies. Shh, wait. Tell me this is Kimber from last Tuesday. Wait, I'm sorry, which Kimber is-? Hey, let's sit next to each other on the bus. No, no, I remember you. You were, like, a bigger gal, right?

Peter: You know what you should do? You should apologize.

Sam: Why?

Peter: Doesn't matter. Never matters. "I'm sorry, because I-"

Suddenly, a car came in. The boss has arrived.

Peter: Oh, shit.

Dennis came out of the car.

Dennis: Hey, Stan, how's it going?

Sam: Uh, it's Sam, sir.

Dennis: Did you just correct me?

Sam: N-n-no.

Dennis: Look at me. What's my name?

Sam: Dennis.

Dennis: Look away.

Sam does what Dennis told him.

Dennis: All set, Pete?

Peter: Yes, sir. Yeah, we're just waiting on Nathan.

Dennis: What's the one thing we can't recycle, Pete?

Peter: Wasted time, sir.

Dennis: Exactly. I wanna be on the road in 90 seconds.

Sam: Uh, well, I just saw his car, so I'll go track him down.

Dennis: Way to show soem initiative, Stan. It's gonna be a good day.

Sam goes look for Nathan. He went in a factory of Presage Paper.

In the factory, some workers are arguing about the retreat.

Man: Why you riding Nate so hard, man?

Man 2: You know, I'm just trying to make sense of it here. Three weeks ago they brought you in as assistant plant manager and now you got a day off?

Black Man: It's not a day off. It's a re- Re-

Man 2: Re- Re-what? Retarded?

Black Man: It's a retreat.

Man 2: It's a retreat.

Black Man: I don't wanna go. I'm just following orders. So if you don't like it, then you can-

Man 2: I can what? What? I can what?

Sam: Nathan, hey. Come on, man, we're all waiting for you.

Nathan: Yeah, okay.

Man 2: Now, hold on. What you gonna say? What you gonna say? I got 15 years on you here. You got, what, four years in some classroom upstate?

Nathan: Listen, if you think I'm gonna sit here-

Man 3: Not a good idea, Roy. Not a good idea, man. We'er fine for the day.

Sam nodded and he and Nathan left.

Sam: Why do you let him get away with that?

Nathan: No choice. He's the union rep. I fire him and suddenly I've got a factory full of Roys. But I'll win him over, even if it kills me. What about you? When are they gonna offer you that permanent gig at the restaurant?

Sam: They already did.

Nathan: Dude, that's great.

Sam: I don't know, man. I mean, they wanna send me to the flagship restaurant in Paris for who knows how long? Could be six months, could be a year. I just thought I'd be leaving too much behind.

Sam sees Molly going on the bus. Sam is still heartbroken.

Sam: Although now I'm not so sure.

Nathan: Well, look, if you do go to Paris, do me a favor.

Sam: What's that?

Nathan: Take Roy with you.

Sam: Aw, hell, no.

Sam and Nathan go to the bus. 


	3. Chapter 2

Nathan knocks on the bus door. The bus drvier opens it. Nathan went in the bus.

Sam sees a sign on the steps that saids "WATCH YOUR STEP". Sam gotten a little worried.

Nathan: Hey, Sam. You coming?

Sam: Yeah.

Sam gets on the bus. The bus leaves for the retreat.

Maggie: Okay, so, we need someone to kill Molly's friends so we can kidnap her and make her our queen.

Ella: And how are we supposed to do that?

Maggie: With a little bit of help. We should go to Dr. Eggman's base so we can tell him everything. And I heard on TV that Snaptrap has a evil plan. So we should visit him second.

Chucky: And where should the Chuckster go?

Maggie: You really don't want me to answer that, do you?

Bob: Oh, if you go to candy store, bring some back for Bob.

Maggie goes to Eggman's base.

Eggman was thinking a plan to stop Sonic and his friends, but couldn't.

Eggman: Bah! Still no plan!

Orbot: Want us to give you a plan?

Eggman: No. I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake.

Cubot: That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers are a good then that plan thing.

Eggman: IDIOT! Get back to work!

Orbot and Cubot got back to work.

Cubot: Y'all want fries with that?

Eggman throws his wrench at Cubot.

Cubot: I recon that hurt a bit. Wait a minute. I need to go under youndered. Sorry.

Maggie: You don't have a plan either?

Eggman: Oh, I seen you before, you're that assistant that Eradicus hired, right?

Maggie: Why yes.

Eggman: What do you want?

Maggie: I came here to tell you a plan that I'm working on.

Eggman: What's the plan of yours?

Maggie: Kill one of Molly's friends.

Eggman: Really?

Maggie: Yes. Meet me at the North Bay Bridge. I'm going to talk to the rat.

Eggman: Who's the rat.

Maggie: Verminious Snaptrap.

At D.O.O.M, Snaptrap was thinking of an evil plan, but couldn't.

Snaptrap: I need an evil plan!

Francisco: Eh, you mean you don't have one, boss?

Snaptrap: No! I just really wanted to be on TV, then I kinda shot my mouth off.

Larry: Then you shot me.

Snaptrap: I said I was sorry Larry! Maybe you've be happier with the I.T guy!

Snaptrap presses the button. The shark pod was open as Larry goes in there. The sharks are bitting Larry as Larry gets scared of the teeth.

Snaptrap: Come on, people! I need a big annocement! I really suck my neck out!

The bell ring.

Snaptrap: Oooh, lunch time.

Everybody pulls out their lunches.

Snaptrap: Yuck! My mom pack me tomato lofe again.

Ollie was about to eat his sandwhich.

Snaptrap: Trade with me or parices.

Snaptrap and Ollie trade sandwhiches. Snaptrap eats Ollie's sandwhich.

Snaptrap: Oh this is delicous. What is it?

Ollie: Grilled cheese on cheese bread.

Snaptrap: What?! AAAH! I'm horrablie allergic to cheese!

Snaptrap's body turns into a balloon.

Francisco: Ha! A rat that's allergic to cheese!

Everybody laughs at Snaptrap.

Snaptrap: Silence! I'm aware of the arronie!

Maggie: Cheese allergie. eh?

Snaptrap: Who are you supposed to be?

Maggie: I'm Maggie the Hedgehog, and I can here to tell you my evil plan.

Snaptrap: What is your evil plan?

Maggie: Kill Molly's friends and make her Eradicus's queen.

Snaptrap: Oooh, I like it.

Maggie: So, meet me at the North Bay Bridge and also, I'll get rid of your cheese problem.

Snaptrap: I'm in! So, Maggie, what are you allergic of?

Maggie: Flowers.

Maggie leaves.

Francisco: Ha! A 15 year old girl that's allergic to flowers!

Everybody laughs at Maggie.

Snaptrap: I said silences! She's that serious!

Maggie goes to the graveyard.

Maggie: Hello! Hello!

A black spirit came out of the grave.

?: You called?

Maggie: Are you Death?

Death: Yes, I am. What people to you want me to kill.

Maggie: Some workers of Presage Paper, except for a blonde woman name Molly. Save her for a sizes.

Death: Where do you want me to kill them at?

Maggie: The North Bay Bridge.

Death: Alright. I will do it.

Maggie: Thank you.

The bus goes to the North Bay Bridge.

Everybody is watching the TV as they get to the retreat.

Nathan looks at Candice's wrist.

Nathan: What are those for?

Candice: Oh, it's, um, just something I do to relax me. And for luck.

Nathan nods.

Peter: Gymnasts are worse than baseball players at this kind of thing. She's superstitous.

Isaac: Hey, Katrina, how you doing? Nah, just this stupid retreat thing with the idiots from the office.

Dennis looks at Isaac.

Isaac: No, no, no, no you, sir. Them. Hold on a sec, let me go someplace a little more private.

Isaac gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Isaac: Bald's the new black, sir. Bald's the new black. Yeah, no, hang on a sec, babe. Just gonna head on back to my private office.

Sam was going to go to sleep, but couldn't. He sees a truck full of logs.

Sam thought about the North Bay Bridge. He thought "Why am I getting this feeling something bad is gonna happened?"

Sam looks at the wires. He thought, "I hope we don't get hit by one of those wires."

Sam looks at the hole of the bridge. He thought, "No way I'm going to fall down in there."

The villians made it to the North Bay Bridge.

Maggie: Alright, Death. Do your stuff.

Death flies to the bridge.

Eggman: Are you sure that black spirit will get rid of those people.

Maggie: Trust me. We'll get rid of them and capture Molly.

Snaptrap: And how about my allergies?

Maggie: I'm working on it.

Bob: Oh! Oh! If we make Molly our queen, can she eat alot of candy with Bob?

Maggie: As much as she likes you.

Bob: Yeha!

Maggie: Which I'm guessing it's a "Thank you".

Cubot: Y'all want popcorn with the show?

Maggie: No, we're good.

Sam felt Death's shadow.

The bus stops.

Sam cuts his thumb. He sucks it to get rid of the blood.

Sam looks at the TV. It went all staticy. Then Dust in the Wind started playing. The bus driver turns off the music.

Maggie: The show is about to begin.

The bridge starts to shake.

Sam: Peter, did you feel that?

Peter: What?

Sam thought, "I know I felt that shake. I felt that someone is watching us. Something's wrong."

The bridge starts to crack. Everybody saw it and panic. Sam and the other works saw it in horror.

Sam: Molly, come on!

Everybody got off the bus. Candice grabs onto the rail, but it crack and she falls down to the flag thing with her organs out. Peter got upset. Isaac came out of the bathroom. The bus tips over to the ocean, killing Isaac. Sam and Molly sees the rail. Molly makes it to saftey. Sam goes back to Olivia. She crawls through the rail, but falls to the ocean and a car crushes Olivia. Nathan and Dennis sees Sam, but a wire kills Nathan. The bridge was about to collapse, everybody rolls down to the ocean. Dennis holds on, but some hot oil hits him, burnning him alive. Peter and Sam jumped to the rail as the bridge collapses. Some spears killed Peter and falls to the ocean. Molly sees the slider come down at Sam. Molly Screams in terror. The slider slices Sam in half, killing him.

Sam wakes up. Back on the bus. He notice he cut his thumb and his notice Dust in the Wind. He realized what's going to happen.

Sam: We all gotta get off.

Everybody turns to Sam.

Peter: What are you talking about?

Sam: The bridge is gonna collapse.

Molly: What?

Sam: We're all gonna die.

Peter: What the hell is going on?

Sam: We're all gonna die if we don't get off this bridge now!

Sam tires to get off the bus.

Dennis: Stan, relax, it's just some construction.

Sam: Molly, please. Please, God, follow me.

Molly looks at Nathan, then tooks Sam's hand.

Sam holds Molly's hand and gets off the bus.

Dennis: This is a major liabilty issue. If something happens to them, it's on us, you get that?

Peter: Yeah.

Dennis: Then go get that.

Peter: Yeah. Yeah, yeah, all right.

Peter gets off the bus.

Peter: Hey, Sam? Molly?

Sam: Peter, please, just follow.

Peter: Come on!

Dennis: Okay, everybody just calm down.

Candice: I'm gonna go help.

Dennis: Please don't.

Candice gets off the bus.

Peter: Hey, guys, come on!

Sam: Let's go!

Peter: Sam, just get back on the bus. We can talk about it.

Peter and Candice follow Sam and Molly.

Olivia: Did he seem weird to you when he got on the bus?

Nathan: No, he was fine. It's like he just snapped.

Isaac: What's going on?

Dennis: What the hell is going on out here?

The bridge shakes and it starts to crack.

Olivia, Nathan, Dennis, and Isaac freaked out.

Dennis: We should, uh...

Isaac: Holy shit!

Dennis: Get off the bus!

Everybody starts to panic. Sam, Molly, Candice, Peter, Nathan, Olivia, Dennis, and Isaac made it to safty. They all looked at the collapse bridge in horror.

Peter: How did you know?

Everybody looked at Sam.

Maggie: What the heck? Sam and the others got to safty?! How did this happened?

Death: I seen this one before. Samuel had a premonition.

Bob: Does this mean no candy for Molly and Bob?

Maggie: Well, we have to killed again and the first one we have to kill is Candice.

Death: Yes, but I need to posses someone in my need to kill them.

Eggman: Try that blabber hedgehog, Sonic. He's perfect.

Death: Hmm... Very well then. 


	4. Chapter 3

At the police station, Sam and his family are interview by Agent Jim Blocks.

Blocks: Okay, let's get started.

Lily: Hello, I'm Lily, I'm Sam's mother. This is my husband, Richard.

Richard didn't say anything and looks at Sam.

Lily: And this is Sam's sister, Katie.

Katie: Hi.

Lily: And we heard the news about the bridge collapse. We asked him if he was feeling okay.

Katie: And then I asked him, "How did you know that bridge would collapse?"

Blocks: That's the big question here. How did you know?

Lily: We got worried our son is sick again.

Katie: Mom, please, you're making me scared again.

Lily: I'm sorry sweetie.

Blocks: It says right here in your son's statement: "I saw it collapse. I knew it would happen." That sounds premeditated to me.

Richard: He is psycho! I want him to go to the mental hospital!

Lily: Richard!

Katie: You can't do that!

Richard: You will be next, Katherine!

Sam: No, Dad. No, no, no. That's not whay I meant. I had a vision.

Blocks: Okay. A vision. Psychic phenomena, ghosts, Bigfoot. You actually believe in that stuff?

Lily: We used to when he and Katie were kids.

Katie: Mom!

Sam: I don't know.

Blocks: I'll tell you what I believe: There's an answer for everything. There's an answer for why you knew to warn everyone the bridge was going to collapse and minutes later, it did.

Richard: He's psycho!

Lily: He's sick!

Sam: I told you, I saw it coming. I don't know how. I just did.

Blocks: And no one else did?

Peter came in to talk with Blocks.

Peter: Like I said, it just came out of nowhere.

Blocks: Did Sam have issues with authority? Did he ever demonstrate any sort of extremist behavior?

Peter: No. Wait. "Extremist behavior"? You mean like a terrorist?

Blocks: You see him talk to anyone that morning? On a cell phone, pay phone?

Peter: Just his friend. His ex-friend, I mean. Molly. But that was in person.

Blocks: Molly. Ex.

Molly came in to talk with Blocks.

Blocks: Tell me about the friendship ending. Was he upset? Scale of 1 to 10.

Molly: It's personal.

Sam, Lily, Katie, and Richard came back in.

Blocks: You must have been pissed, right? Getting dumped like that.

Lily: Oh terrible.

Richard: Glad that bitch is gone.

Sam didn't say anything. He is still heartbroken.

Katie: What does that have to do with anything?

Blocks: I'm just trying to get all the pieces of the puzzle together before I start moving them around, making them fit.

Sam: Look, I just had a hunch that something bad was gonna happen. That's it.

The door was knocked. An agent came in.

Agent: Forensics came back with the analysis.

Blocks: And?

Agent: They're chalking it up to high winds and structural damage from the construction.

Blocks: "High winds"?

Agent: Yeah. Send everyone home. You're free to go.

Lily: Thank you.

Sam, Lily and Richard leave. But Katie looks at Blocks.

Blocks: I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again. Call it a hunch.

Katie looks confussed and follows her family.

Meanwhile Orbot and Cubot are cleaning up the mess of the collapse.

Cubot: The bossman said to wrangle every piece o' this mess. When you consider what we're doin' from a bridge's point of view, it's actually pretty gruesome.

Orbot: Don't think about it.

Cubot: Ifin' ya say so.

Orbot looks around.

Orbot: I'm missing Jane Woo's arm. Have you got an arm?

Cubot: Naw. But, really, how much can it matter?

Orbot: I guess it can't matter much.

As Orbot and Cubot contiueto clean up, a plane came in the tornado. Team Sonic got out of the Tornado. Shadow searches Molly in a flash.

June: What's up with Shadow?

Thomas: Don't know.

Sakura: He said something about Molly looking like Maria.

Sonic: Anyway, I think we are supposed to me to agents of T.U.F.F.

A dog and a cat showed up.

Cat: Hi, I'm Kitty Katswell and this is my partner, Dudley.

Dudley: What's up!

Gumball and Darwin looked up, so did Trevor.

Trevor: I don't see anything?

Nancy: He meant "How's it going".

Trevor: Oh.

Kitty Katswell: We'll take you to Molly's house and- Wait. Where's the black one?

Rachel: Shadow left already.

Pedro: He got a crush on the princess.

Kitty Ko: And I heard a guy name Sam is very handsome. Not as handsome as Eric.

Eric: What?

Kitty Ko: What?

Kitty Katswell: Okay. Well, Molly's is at the memorial, so we should wait for her return.

Sonic: Got it.

Tails: So, everybody, I seen the news and I'm going to show it to you.

Tails shows everybody the news of the collapse.

News Reporter: Authorities are calling the North Bay Bridgr collapse a freak act of nature citing a highway improvement project that may have weakened the superstructure. Among the survivors were eight employees of Presage Paper on their way to a business retreat. The other 17 employees were killed in the collapse. And although they've been branded the "lucky eight" the surviving employees now face an incertain future.

Dudley: Oh-no! Someone's been stealing cars on the bridge! WHY?!

Tails: Oooookaaaay...

Sonic: So, after the memorial, we go to Molly's house.

Kitty Katswell: Right.

Gumball sighs

Gumball: The first time I've been in New York. It's very cool.

Darwin: Yeah.

Gumball: So, Kitty, where do we start?

Gumball and Darwin: Huh? They're gone!

At the memorial.

Peter, Molly, Nathan, Candice, Olivia and Isaac are talking about Sam's vision. Sam showed up.

Nathan: That agent still hounding you?

Sam: No. You heard the news, it was natural causes.

Olivia: Yeah, more like supernatural.

Molly: How you holding up? I tried calling.

Sam: No, yeah, I saw. I was just tired.

Isaac: So? How did you explain it?

Sam: I didn't. I couldn't.

Candice: Sam, there had to be a reason.

Sam: Heh. That is exactly what Katie kept saying.

They all looked at each other.

Sam: Whatever answer you're looking for, I don't have it.

Peter: Yeah, Sam's right. It doesn't matter how it happened. We should all just put it behind us and be grateful we're still alive.

Nathan: Definitely beats the alternative, right?

A few hours later, the memorial starts.

Dennis: I look out at the faces today and I see family members, friends. But the people that left us on the bridge that day, they were more than that. People like Jennifer Alcott, Chris Boylan, David Buckler. Maybe you worked next to them. Maybe you worked for them. But we all worked with them, huh? Who can forget Trevor Winn's smile? Or Isaac Palmer.

Isaac gets confussed.

Isaac: Did he just say my name?

Olivia snorts.

Isaac: That's not funny.

Olivia: I know, I'm sorry. I just get weird with tragedies. I'm sorry.

Nathan: I see dead people.

Olivia starts to laugh.

Isaac: Guys.

After the memorial, Sam and Peter are about to go home. William Bludworth sees them.

William: Death...doesn't like to be cheated.

Sam and Peter looked confussed.

Sam: Cuse me?

Peter: What's that supposed to mean?

William smiles, he turns to look if someone is lisiting, nobody isn't.

William: You, all, just be careful now.

William walks away as he whistles Leaning on the Everlasting Arms.

Peter: Thanks for the advice, creepy guy.

Sam looks at William as he leaves.

At a restraunt, Sam is making food for the customers.

The waiter came and gives back the food Sam made.

Sam: What's the matter with it?

Waiter: Said it was flat. No flavor.

Sam: Do they want something else?

Waiter: Yeah. The check.

Chef: Let me taste it.

The chef tastes Sam's food.

Chef: The customer is an asshloe. The bourguignon is good.

Sam is refelfed.

Sonic and the others made it to Molly's house and found Shadow in the rain.

June: You almost gotten yourself sick.

Shadow: Sorry.

Naruto: I guess that's why this Molly chick is a loner. Girls are shy.

Sakura: Come again?!

Naruto: I'm sorry. What was the question?

Sakura: Good.

Sonic: I'll knock.

Sonic was about to knock on Molly's door, but he felt something inside.

Nancy: Sonic?

Aqua: Are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah. I'm fine.

Sonic knocks on Molly's door.

Molly: Hold on.

Molly looks through, then opens the door.

Sonic: Thanks.

Molly: Glad you're here.

Kitty Katswell: Glad you called.

Tails: We saw the news.

Sonic: So, your friend's okay?

Molly: Yeah, I guess.

Shadow: What do you mean "You guess"?

June: You are friends with Sam, are you?

Molly: Mmm-hmm.

Gumball: So, where's the room?

Darwin: Yeah. I wanna put my bowl in it.

Molly: Go through the halls.

Gumball and Darwin go through the halls.

Shadow: Don't worry, we'll figure this out.

Molly: Really?

Dudley: Right! We'll figure out who stole the cars from the bridge!

Kitty Katswell: I'll explain him in the car.

The door knocks. Everybody goes into Molly's room.

Molly looks through, then opens the door. It was Sam.

Sam: You mind if I come in?

Molly: Yeah Sure.

Sam comes in and closes his umbrella.

Sam: Thanks.

Molly: I thought you'd be working tonight.

Sam: Yeah. You know, I worked the first shift, but...there was something else I needed to do.

Shadow overheard it. Then begins to listen. Suddenly, the pot begins to whistle.

Molly: Can I...?

Sam: Oh. Yeah. Sure, go ahead.

Molly goes get the tea ready.

Sam looks around. One of the lights flickered. He looks at the pictures. The one next to the other is Sam holding Molly in the woods. Then he looks at the other. It's Sam and Molly when they were kids.

Few minutes later, Molly came back with the tea and gives one to Sam.

Sam: Listen... When everything started going down on that bridge...the only thing I thought about was you. Getting you to safety. You are the only thing I care about, Molly. Whatever's wrong, I can fix it.

Molly: You haven't done anything wrong.

Sam: Then, what? What is it?

Molly: Paris.

Sam: We talked about that. I'm not going to uproot my life, leave you, for that job.

Molly: But it's the only thing you've ever dreamed of. Life is too short, Sam. You have ti go after what you love.

Sam: I am.

Molly: You should take the job. Go to Paris.

Sam was quiet. He thougt "I can't just leave Molly alone. She is the only one I love... What can I do?"

Shadow thought about Sam and Molly's friendship. He might know what to do. Take care of Molly. 


	5. Chapter 4

June went to the gym to see some girls practice for the Gymnastics National Champions. She saw Sonic, but he was all light blue and his emerald eyes are gone.

June: Hey, Sonic. What are you doing here?

Sonic said nothing.

June: Not talking, huh? Okay. Do you wanna see this whole thing?

Sonic said nothing.

June: I'll take that as a yes.

June sits down including Sonic.

As Candice paces around, Peter came in.

Peter: What's the matter?

Candice: I don't know. I'm not ready. I don't feel ready. It's been really hard to concentrate after everything.

Peter: Yeah? Are you sure?

Candice: Yeah.

Peter: Because this is the last practice before the championship. And it's your last practice of your college carreer.

Candice: I know, but...

Peter: I think you got this.

Candice: Really?

Peter: Yeah. I mean, you love it out there.

Candice: Okay. You're right. And besides, coach would kill me. Heh.

Peter: Yeah. Here.

Peter gives Candice her bag.

Candice: Thanks. Bye.

Peter: You got this.

Candice went into the gym.

June: Is that a new form?

Sonic said nothing.

June: Okay. Chicken.

Sonic looks at Candice.

Candice goes do her moves.

Peter: Come on, Candice. You got this.

Candice smiles at Peter.

Sonic looks at Candice's wrist. Her rubber band rips.

June: Okay, Sonic. What's with the weird look?

Sonic: It's nothing.

June: Okay.

Sonic looks at the pipe. Water dripped on the wire to the fan. Then he looks at the fan on the ceiling. A nail fell to the board where Candice is doing her moves. She is trying to be careful not to step on it. Candice is done with her moves on the board.

Peter: That's it. Every time, Candice.

After alot of dripping, the wire is now electicle. A girl gives Candice a towel. She uses it, then drops it on the electricle water. Candice now goes to bars.

A girl is next to do her moves on the board. As the girl is about to do the finally, she step on the nail and falls to the powder. Candice couldn't see. She lands on the ground, but her bones snapped. Peter saw this in horror. All the girls panic.

June: Whoa! Did you see that Sonic?

June notices Sonic isn't around.

June: Sonic?

All the ambuance came. Sam just arrived after hearing the news. Sam sits next to Peter.

Peter was upset.

Peter: She was doing great. She was almost finished with her routine and then... Why did it happen? This doesn't make any sense.

Sam: I don't know, man. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Peter.

Peter has his head. Sam, suddnely, sees someone in the black rob. He thought, "Who is that? Is it the guy from the memorial?"

Peter: Let's just go, Sam.

As Sam looks at Peter to leave, he turns around to the mysterious person in the black rob, but he was gone. He thought, "Where did he go? That was so weird." Sam gets up and leaves.

At Molly's house.

June: Alright, Sonic, why were you at the gym?

Sonic: What are you talking about? I wasn't at a gym.

June: Are you sure?

Sonic: Yes.

Shadow: Maybe it was someone else.

June: He looks like Sonic.

Nancy: If Sonic saids he wasn't there, then he wasn't there.

June: Okay.

Nico: I think I believe June.

June: Gee, thanks Nico.

Eric: Hey. Since this is the night, we should tell some scary stories.

Naruto: Scary stories.

Thomas: I'll think I'll pass.

June: Oh, come on, Thomas, this would be fun.

Thomas sighs.

Thomas: Okay.

Dudley: What story should we tell?! What story should we tell?!

Trevor: I know one. Let me reavel you with the legend of Death, the Sprit of Life.

Eric and Kitty Ko gasps.

Aqua: That's sounds scary.

Darwin: Too scary! Hold me!

Sonic: It won't be that bad.

Trevor: It was a city, just like this one.

Gumball: Was it New York City?

Trevor: Yes it was. He collapse a bridge, just like this one.

Shadow: Let me guess, The North Bay Bridge.

Trevor: Sounds familier. Some people were going to a business retreat, just like this one. A young man had vision and got his friends to safety, just like this one.

Vana gets annoying.

Sakura punches Trevor.

Sakura: Death continues to do his job to kill people in a order so his mission would be complete but only if he posses someone that will become none other then Death Sonic. The END!

Trevor: Way to kill a great story, dude.

Sonic: Heh. I'm not scared of Death even though he collapse the North Bay Bridge for no reason.

Nancy: True. But why am I getting this feeling that something bad is gonna happen.?

The next morning, Sam and the others are at work. Sam came by Molly.

Sam: How's it going?

Molly: It's weird. Being here, I mean. It's just so quiet.

Sam: Yeah, well, Dennis had all the calls rerouted to corporate.

Molly: Yeah, well, it's depressing.

Olivia: Holy crap. Did you guys get your bereavement pay yet?

Sam and Molly didn't say anything.

Olivia turns to Peter. He's upset about Candice's death.

Olivia: Hey, what's he doing here?

Sam: I think he just needed the distraction.

Olivia: Yeah. Yeah, that's a bummer about Candice. Guess we all ahould have seen that coming.

Sam looks at Olivia.

Olivia: What? You see the crazy shit those gymnasts do. I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often.

In Dennis's office.

Man: Once you've handled the e-mail you'll need to deactivate all the key cards of the deceased employees. Instructions are in your binder.

Dennis: Well, shouldn't that be the job of the facility manager?

Man: The facility manager's dead.

Dennis's sighs.

Man: Dennis, you want me to fly someone up there?

Dennis: No, no, I got it.

Isaac came to Debbie's desk.

Isaac: Aw, Debbie. You were so naughty.

Isaac pulls out Debbie's draw and take some of her money, then he goes to Robert's desk.

Issac: Robert, my man.

Isaac pulls out Robert's draw and took his coupon to Ming Yun Spa.

Isaac: You shouldn't have, buddy.

Nathan comes to the others carrying some drinks and his helmet.

Sam: Hey, man, what are you doing up here?

Nathan: Had to get off the factory floor, man. Roy's driving me crazy. So, uh, who wants one?

Sam: Where'd you get these?

Nathan: I stole it out of Roy's truck. Ha, ha. It's good, right? Ha, ha.

Peter: I got something better.

Peter puts a bottle of wine on Sam's desk.

Olivia: Ooh, nice one.

Sam: Yeah, count me in.

Molly: Are you sure you wanna share that?

Peter: If I don't, I'll end up drinking it alone, which is just sad.

Olivia: Well, this day just got way more fun.

They all drink the beer and wine. 


	6. Chapter 5

Isaac founded Ming Yun Spa and went in. Sonic, back to light blue and no emerald eyes, follows Isaac.

Isaac: No, I did call you. Of course. I just called you right now, didn't I? Because I really do wanna take you out again. Yeah, yeah, we'll do, like, a nice romantic dinner. You know, somewhere maybe outside the city. Hold up.

Isaac takes off his glasses and sees a beautiful young lady. He puts on his glasses.

Isaac: You know what? I gotta go. No, no, no. I'm not blowing you off. Hey, listen. Hey, who's my girl, Kimber? Amber, yes, that's what I said.

Sonic: Hey, did you read the sign. It saids "PLEASE TURN OFF ALL CELL PHONES" I think you should have your glasses fixed.

Isaac: Amber? Amber, I'm sorry, wait a second. Is that weird sound on your end or mi-?

Isaac hangs up his cell phone and goes to the young woman.

Isaac: Sorry about that. My, uh, sister tends to get a little chatty sometimes.

Young Woman: Uh-huh.

Isaac: Uh-huh. So tell me about stress relief. And what does this really get me?

Young Woman: This covers a session for two different physical therapies.

Isaac: Like massage therapy? Erotic massage?

Young Woman: This is a family operation. Everyone on staff is professional.

Sonic: She is right, Isaac...

Isaac: Hey, that's great. I prefer a professional. In fact, you know what? I kind of demand it. I'm just trying to clarify, though, that this professional experience ends, uh...happy.

Young Woman: I know exaclty what you need.

Isaac: Oh, I'm sure you do.

Young Woman: Follow me, please.

Isaac: I'd love to.

Isaac follows the young woman. Sonic follows Isaac without him noticing.

Isaac: Hold on a sec.

He knocks on the walls.

Isaac: All right, these are solid. Just making sure.

Sonic looks at the walls.

Isaac: Tend to be a bit noisy, if you know what I mean.

They go into the room. Sonic looks at the Buddha stacue.

Isaac: Ha, ha. Yo, Buddha. Slow down on the rice cakes.

The young woman lits the candles.

Young Woman: Just close your eyes.

Isaac: Mm-hm.

Young Woman: Relax.

Isaac: Ooh.

Young Woman: And someone will be in to service you soon.

Isaac: Oh, yeah.

Sonic looks at the candles, then someone opens the door and starts to rub Isaac.

Isaac: Feels dynamite. No, no. You're going the wrong way there, little lady.

Sonic: That's pronoce "Old Lady", Isaac.

Isaac opens his eyes and sees the old lady rubbing Isaac.

Isaac: Oh. Wait a second, what happened to the younger version of you?

The old woman speaks chinese.

Isaac: Okay, I'm sorry. Do you come with subtitles?

Sonic: I will translete. She is saying, "I can help you, too."

Isaac: Maybe I should go.

Sonic: She also said, "Relax."

Isaac: Don't know what that means. No idea. Yep.

The old woman cracks Isaac's neck.

Isaac: Ow! Fuck!

Sonic: She said, "Your spine is all out of alignment..."

Isaac: No, no, that's okay. That's okay, I'm all right.

The old woman grabs Isaac.

Isaac: Holy shit, you're strong.

Sonic: She said, "Let me help you."

Isaac: What are you doing? Ow. You're a little aggressive.

Old Woman: Capay.

Isaac: What's "capay"? Don't know what that means.

Old Woman: Foo-hay.

Isaac: I don't want a "foo-hay." No "foo-hay". Aah!

The old woman starts cracking Isaac making him scream and sob.

At Molly's house, Nancy is looking for Sonic.

Nancy: Aqua, have you seen Sonic?

Aqua: I think he said that he went to the spa. He was all weird. His eyes just disappered and his color. So weird.

Nancy: Thanks.

Nancy goes outside. June, Thomas, and Shadow follow her.

At Presage Paper.

All: Cheers.

Olivia: Mm.

Olivia's cell phone ring.

Olivia: Shit, that's my ride. Shit. I gotta go.

Olivia leaves.

Sam: Leaving more for us. This is the end, so, what are we toasting to?

Nathan: To, uh, finding new jobs. Because it's only a matter of time before they shut us down.

All: Hear, hear.

Molly: Oh. To starting over.

Sam looks at Molly. He thought, "Maybe I should ask her." He looks at Peter.

Sam: Peter?

Peter: It just doesn't make sense. She dies doing something that she's done almost every day for the last 15 years of her life. She said she didn't wanna do it. She said she wasn't ready. And I should have stopped her. I should have done something. I should've-

Molly: Peter, there wasn't anything you could've done.

Peter: How do you know?

Peter throws the glass at the wall and goes outside for a little while.

Sam, Molly and Nathan looked at each other very worried. Dennis saw it and calls Agent Blocks.

Dennis: Hello, Agent Blocks? This is Dennis. Yeah, Peter just freaked out about something, I don't know what. Does that mean anything? You told me to call if I saw anything odd.

Blocks: I don't know yet, but thank you, Dennis, and call me if you see anything strange. Stranger.

Dennis: Should we maybe have code names for one another, do you think?

Agent Blocks hangs up.

Dennis: Over and out.

Blocks: All right, ahem, show me how this happened.

Agent: I don't think I can.

Blocks: What do you mean?

Agent: I mean, I could try it a hundred times and never re-create exactly what happened here. This is some freaky shit.

Some water drips on Agent Blocks's head.

Back at the spa.

Isaac screams again.

Isaac: God!

Sonic: Did it hurt alot?

Isaac: Oh, that actually felt great.

Sonic: The kindly elder woman said, "We're not done yet, fat boy."

Isaac: Oh, yeah. Awesome.

The Old Woman pulls out some needles. Sonic looks at the needles.

Isaac: Wait. Are those things even sterilized? No, no. I'm not catching any diseases unless I've earned them.

The old woman gets some oil and a towel.

Isaac: Wait a second. You understood that. You speak English. Oh.

Sonic: She said, "Of course I understand you. You think I'm stupid? I'm just pretending I don't understand."

Isaac: All right, you know what? Let's do this. Two billion people can't be Wong. I said Wong. You follow me?

Sonic said nothing.

Isaac: You get it, you're Chinese.

The old woman pins the needle into Isaac.

Isaac: Ow, ow. Okay, it's in. It's definitely in. Ow, okay, yes, it is in. How many of these are you gonna put in me?

After few hours of pinning Isaac, the old woman pins the last needle in Isaac.

The old woman speaks Chinese, but Sonic doesn't translate.

Isaac: Okay, your thumbs are kind of in my eyes. I'm not gonna lie, it's a little annoying. Once again, Chinese lady, I don't have a clue what you're saying.

Old Woman: Thirty minutes. You sleep.

She shuts Isaac's eye lids and leaves. Sonic looks at the candles. It falls down to the towel and causes a fire. Isaac wakes up.

Isaac: Oh. Hey! Fire! Hello?! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, there's a fire in here! Hey, there's a fire!

Sonic looks at Isaac, then at the table bed. The screw came loose and Isaac fell with the needles stabbing him, but he was still alive. Sonic looks at the oil. It fell and it poured on the floor and Isaac. Sonic looks at Isaac's cell phone. It begins to ring and it knocks down one of the candles down, causing a great big fire. Isaac maneges to dodge. Sonic looks at the Buddha stacue. It fell and crushes Isaac's head, killing him. Sonic leaves the spa. 


	7. Chapter 6

The police can to explain Olivia's death. Sonic already left. Sam is holding Molly's hand.

Molly: Sam. Stay with me tonight, please.

Sam: Of course.

Sam thought, "I'll protect you, no matter what..."

Agent Blocks came in.

Blocks: Five different systems had to go wrong for that laser to fail us so spectacularly. Five.

Molly: What do you want from us?

Blocks: I want you to tell me what you think is going on. Two deaths? Okay, all right. That's a coincidence. Three? That's a pattern.

Sam and Molly said nothing.

Blocks: Now, I know you two didn't do this.

Sam and Molly looked at Agent Blocks.

Blocks: But I think you know something. What is it?

Sam: We don't know anything.

Blocks: Take a guess.

Sam and Molly looked at each other, then Sam said,

Sam: We think we weren't supposed to survive on that bridge.

Blocks: What?

Sam: And now something is trying to set it right.

Blocks: "Something"? That's all you got?

Sam: Right now, yeah. But if you come up with any other explanations, let us know.

Blocks: Thank you.

Sam and Molly get up and leave.

Blocks: "Something."

At the D.O.O.M.

Maggie: Wow! Candice got her bones crushed, then Isaac's head was Buddhaed, and now Olivia is eye popping! This is great! Death is doing a great job! When we capture Molly, she'll be our queen and Eradicus will use the Heartless to steal people's hearts!

Cubot: Y'all reckon Eradicus will make Molly his queen to take over the whole dang plant?

Maggie: Yes, I "reckon" he will.

Eggman: Where is your new voice chip?

Orbot came in.

Orbot: Got it right here sir! Just need to install it.

Orbot places the old voice chip and puts the new voice chip in Cubot.

Orbot: There, good as new.

Maggie: Thank goodness. I don't think anything could have been more annoying than that cowboy chatter.

Cubot: Yar! Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice, I am. Ah-beggin' yer pardon, Squire, but me and my matey, Death, are going to sail off an' search fer that lubber Nathan. Arr!

Cubot leaves.

Orbot: I think that's the wrong chip.

Maggie: Oh really? Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?

Orbot: On the bright side, he's much more exotic now.

Eggman: Just go find him and fix that chip!

Orbot leaves

At Molly's house.

June: You killed the Drama Queen?

Sonic: No... Anyway, I'm going to take a walk.

Sonic leaves.

Eric: Well, that was interesting.

Vana: Get real.

Sakura: Where's Shadow?

Shadow spies on Sam while he is drawing something. Molly came in.

Molly: Been up long?

Sam: Uh, I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about the bridge.

Molly: Sam, you can't do this to yourself.

Sam: No. No, no, no. I was thinking about, in the premonition...we all got off the bus, but the ground gave way and Candice fell. Then the bus tipped over. And Isaac, he never got off the bus. He went with it.

Molly: What are you getting at?

Sam: I know that there was just so much going on... Look, I know that I helped you across. Then I reached back for Olivia. But she didn't make it. She fell.

Molly: So first was Candice.

Sam: Then Isaac. Then Olivia. They're dying in order.

Molly: Who dies after Olivia?

At the factory of Presage Paper, Sonic, back in light blue and no emerald eyes, went in, sees Nathan, looks at Roy, then looks at the hook.

Nathan: Roy, would you come to the control room, please?

Man: Uh-oh, Roy, that's the boss. You in trouble, Roy.

A man places a wrench on the heater. Sonic looks at the wrench, then he looks at Nathan. Roy came and he pushed Nathan.

Roy: Okay, schoolboy, what do you wanna talk to me about?

Nathan: What is with your timecard?

Roy: Let's talk about my timecard. You cut my hours, which means you cut my pay!

Nathan: I cut everyone's hours, okay? Corporate has us operating at less than 50 percent until thing blows over.

Sonic continues to look at the hook. The hook moves. Nathan sees it.

Roy: My bookie ain't operating at 50 percent. My dumb kid ain't operating at 50 percent.

Nathan: Roy.

Roy: My ex-wife, she's taking 50 percent, so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do.

Nathan: No, we gotta move, man.

Roy: Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Hey!

Nathan: Look, we gotta move! Gotta move! We gotta move now!

The hook down and Roy fell down. But he was killed by the hook. Sonic turns back to his blue self and his emerald eyes appeared. Nathan got shocked.

Nathan: Roy! You okay down there?

The hook went through Roy's head.

Peter came in Dennis's office.

Dennis: They're closing us down.

Peter: They're shutting down the plant?

Dennis: Not the plant, just us. Just sales and administration. Can you believe it? Us? It's the factory guys that usually get laid off. Not us, we're supposed to be safe.

Peter: Yeah, Dennis, we got bigger problems. Olivia and Isaac are dead.

Dennis: Who's Isaac?

Peter: Isaac Palmer, tech support.

Dennis: Wasn't he dead already?

Peter: No, Dennis. Listen, it's going to happen to us too if we don't do something about it.

Dennis: Yeah, I understand. Listen, it's called survivor's guilt.

Peter: No. No, guilt doesn't kill you.

Dennis: Obviously you've never met my in-laws.

Peter: I'm not fucking around here, Dennis. Anyone could be next. It could be you. Understand? Nobody's safe.

Dennis: What are you talking about?

Peter: We weren't supposed to survive that bridge collpase. And so now it's kill or be killed. You get that, Dennis? Whatever. I warned you. Do whatever you wanna do.

Peter leaves Dennis's offices. Dennis picks up the phone and calls Agent Blocks.

Dennis: Hey, Agent Blocks, it's Dennis. Um- Listen, Pete just came in here and he's just completely lost it. He's yelling about "kill or be killed." Oh, yeah, it definitely sounded like a threat.

The workers covered up Roy's dead body. Nancy and the others came in.

Nancy: Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah.

June: Did you kill one of those workers?

Sonic: No.

Thomas: He must of.

Sonic: I was walking in the town, and now I suddenly came here. I am so confussed.

Kitty Katswell: Confussed and weird.

Peter came in.

Peter: What happened?

Nathan: I don't know. I don't know. It just happened so fast.

Sam: Nathan. Are you okay?

Nathan: Yeah.

Molly: We heard, and we thought-

Nathan: No. No, uh, I'm good.

Peter: Did you kill him?

Nathan: What? No. No, i just- It was just timing, you know? He got in the way and-

Peter: No, you did, didn't you? You saw it coming, and then you took his life. You put him in the way.

Nathan: No, I didn't really do anything.

Peter: Tell the truth: Did you or didn't you?

Sam: Hey, Peter, calm down.

Peter: Did you or didn't you?

Nathan didn't say anything.

Peter: Did you or didn't you?

Nathan: Yes. I think I did. I killed him.

Peter: So if the theory works, then you traded spots. He should have your death and you should have his years.

Nathan: How do we know for sure?

June: It was Sonic.

Sonic: No it's wasn't.

June: Yes it is.

Sonic: Is not.

June: Is too.

Sonic: Is not.

June: Is too.

Sonic: Is not.

June: Is too.

Thomas: GUY!

Sam: I think there's an order to these deaths.

Aqua: Huh?

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Trevor: Are you talking about my stories?

Sam: No. But, they mirror the order everyone died in on the bridge.

Molly: Then who would be next?

June: Sonic would kill someone else.

Sonic: I didn't kill anybody.

June: Yes you did. You killed the young girl, the fat dude, the diva and the worker.

Nancy: June...

Dennis came in and saw the accident.

Dennis: Who wants to be the first to tell me what the hell happened?

Peter: Who is it, Sam?

June: Yeah, who is it that Sonic would kill?

Sonic: You know what, I didn't kill anybody. Sam doesn't know who's next and I don't know who's next.

Dennis: Who's what?

Sonic looks at Dennis's eyes. Then he looks at the wrench. It went flying over to Dennis's eyes, killing him. His blood splatter on Sam, Molly, Peter, and Nathan's faces, in shocked.

Sam: Dennis! It was Dennis.

They all looked at Sonic.

June: The truth has been spoken. Sonic the Hedgehog has killed 5 people today.

Nathan: No shit.

Nancy: Sonic, is this true?

Sonic: I... I don't know...

They all now looked at Dennis's dead body. 


	8. Chapter 7

The police can to explain Olivia's death. Sonic already left. Sam is holding Molly's hand.

Molly: Sam. Stay with me tonight, please.

Sam: Of course.

Sam thought, "I'll protect you, no matter what..."

Agent Blocks came in.

Blocks: Five different systems had to go wrong for that laser to fail us so spectacularly. Five.

Molly: What do you want from us?

Blocks: I want you to tell me what you think is going on. Two deaths? Okay, all right. That's a coincidence. Three? That's a pattern.

Sam and Molly said nothing.

Blocks: Now, I know you two didn't do this.

Sam and Molly looked at Agent Blocks.

Blocks: But I think you know something. What is it?

Sam: We don't know anything.

Blocks: Take a guess.

Sam and Molly looked at each other, then Sam said,

Sam: We think we weren't supposed to survive on that bridge.

Blocks: What?

Sam: And now something is trying to set it right.

Blocks: "Something"? That's all you got?

Sam: Right now, yeah. But if you come up with any other explanations, let us know.

Blocks: Thank you.

Sam and Molly get up and leave.

Blocks: "Something."

At the D.O.O.M.

Maggie: Wow! Candice got her bones crushed, then Isaac's head was Buddhaed, and now Olivia is eye popping! This is great! Death is doing a great job! When we capture Molly, she'll be our queen and Eradicus will use the Heartless to steal people's hearts!

Cubot: Y'all reckon Eradicus will make Molly his queen to take over the whole dang plant?

Maggie: Yes, I "reckon" he will.

Eggman: Where is your new voice chip?

Orbot came in.

Orbot: Got it right here sir! Just need to install it.

Orbot places the old voice chip and puts the new voice chip in Cubot.

Orbot: There, good as new.

Maggie: Thank goodness. I don't think anything could have been more annoying than that cowboy chatter.

Cubot: Yar! Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice, I am. Ah-beggin' yer pardon, Squire, but me and my matey, Death, are going to sail off an' search fer that lubber Nathan. Arr!

Cubot leaves.

Orbot: I think that's the wrong chip.

Maggie: Oh really? Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?

Orbot: On the bright side, he's much more exotic now.

Eggman: Just go find him and fix that chip!

Orbot leaves

At Molly's house.

June: You killed the Drama Queen?

Sonic: No... Anyway, I'm going to take a walk.

Sonic leaves.

Eric: Well, that was interesting.

Vana: Get real.

Sakura: Where's Shadow?

Shadow spies on Sam while he is drawing something. Molly came in.

Molly: Been up long?

Sam: Uh, I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about the bridge.

Molly: Sam, you can't do this to yourself.

Sam: No. No, no, no. I was thinking about, in the premonition...we all got off the bus, but the ground gave way and Candice fell. Then the bus tipped over. And Isaac, he never got off the bus. He went with it.

Molly: What are you getting at?

Sam: I know that there was just so much going on... Look, I know that I helped you across. Then I reached back for Olivia. But she didn't make it. She fell.

Molly: So first was Candice.

Sam: Then Isaac. Then Olivia. They're dying in order.

Molly: Who dies after Olivia?

At the factory of Presage Paper, Sonic, back in light blue and no emerald eyes, went in, sees Nathan, looks at Roy, then looks at the hook.

Nathan: Roy, would you come to the control room, please?

Man: Uh-oh, Roy, that's the boss. You in trouble, Roy.

A man places a wrench on the heater. Sonic looks at the wrench, then he looks at Nathan. Roy came and he pushed Nathan.

Roy: Okay, schoolboy, what do you wanna talk to me about?

Nathan: What is with your timecard?

Roy: Let's talk about my timecard. You cut my hours, which means you cut my pay!

Nathan: I cut everyone's hours, okay? Corporate has us operating at less than 50 percent until thing blows over.

Sonic continues to look at the hook. The hook moves. Nathan sees it.

Roy: My bookie ain't operating at 50 percent. My dumb kid ain't operating at 50 percent.

Nathan: Roy.

Roy: My ex-wife, she's taking 50 percent, so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do.

Nathan: No, we gotta move, man.

Roy: Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Hey!

Nathan: Look, we gotta move! Gotta move! We gotta move now!

The hook down and Roy fell down. But he was killed by the hook. Sonic turns back to his blue self and his emerald eyes appeared. Nathan got shocked.

Nathan: Roy! You okay down there?

The hook went through Roy's head.

Peter came in Dennis's office.

Dennis: They're closing us down.

Peter: They're shutting down the plant?

Dennis: Not the plant, just us. Just sales and administration. Can you believe it? Us? It's the factory guys that usually get laid off. Not us, we're supposed to be safe.

Peter: Yeah, Dennis, we got bigger problems. Olivia and Isaac are dead.

Dennis: Who's Isaac?

Peter: Isaac Palmer, tech support.

Dennis: Wasn't he dead already?

Peter: No, Dennis. Listen, it's going to happen to us too if we don't do something about it.

Dennis: Yeah, I understand. Listen, it's called survivor's guilt.

Peter: No. No, guilt doesn't kill you.

Dennis: Obviously you've never met my in-laws.

Peter: I'm not fucking around here, Dennis. Anyone could be next. It could be you. Understand? Nobody's safe.

Dennis: What are you talking about?

Peter: We weren't supposed to survive that bridge collpase. And so now it's kill or be killed. You get that, Dennis? Whatever. I warned you. Do whatever you wanna do.

Peter leaves Dennis's offices. Dennis picks up the phone and calls Agent Blocks.

Dennis: Hey, Agent Blocks, it's Dennis. Um- Listen, Pete just came in here and he's just completely lost it. He's yelling about "kill or be killed." Oh, yeah, it definitely sounded like a threat.

The workers covered up Roy's dead body. Nancy and the others came in.

Nancy: Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah.

June: Did you kill one of those workers?

Sonic: No.

Thomas: He must of.

Sonic: I was walking in the town, and now I suddenly came here. I am so confussed.

Kitty Katswell: Confussed and weird.

Peter came in.

Peter: What happened?

Nathan: I don't know. I don't know. It just happened so fast.

Sam: Nathan. Are you okay?

Nathan: Yeah.

Molly: We heard, and we thought-

Nathan: No. No, uh, I'm good.

Peter: Did you kill him?

Nathan: What? No. No, i just- It was just timing, you know? He got in the way and-

Peter: No, you did, didn't you? You saw it coming, and then you took his life. You put him in the way.

Nathan: No, I didn't really do anything.

Peter: Tell the truth: Did you or didn't you?

Sam: Hey, Peter, calm down.

Peter: Did you or didn't you?

Nathan didn't say anything.

Peter: Did you or didn't you?

Nathan: Yes. I think I did. I killed him.

Peter: So if the theory works, then you traded spots. He should have your death and you should have his years.

Nathan: How do we know for sure?

June: It was Sonic.

Sonic: No it's wasn't.

June: Yes it is.

Sonic: Is not.

June: Is too.

Sonic: Is not.

June: Is too.

Sonic: Is not.

June: Is too.

Thomas: GUY!

Sam: I think there's an order to these deaths.

Aqua: Huh?

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Trevor: Are you talking about my stories?

Sam: No. But, they mirror the order everyone died in on the bridge.

Molly: Then who would be next?

June: Sonic would kill someone else.

Sonic: I didn't kill anybody.

June: Yes you did. You killed the young girl, the fat dude, the diva and the worker.

Nancy: June...

Dennis came in and saw the accident.

Dennis: Who wants to be the first to tell me what the hell happened?

Peter: Who is it, Sam?

June: Yeah, who is it that Sonic would kill?

Sonic: You know what, I didn't kill anybody. Sam doesn't know who's next and I don't know who's next.

Dennis: Who's what?

Sonic looks at Dennis's eyes. Then he looks at the wrench. It went flying over to Dennis's eyes, killing him. His blood splatter on Sam, Molly, Peter, and Nathan's faces, in shocked.

Sam: Dennis! It was Dennis.

They all looked at Sonic.

June: The truth has been spoken. Sonic the Hedgehog has killed 5 people today.

Nathan: No shit.

Nancy: Sonic, is this true?

Sonic: I... I don't know...

They all now looked at Dennis's dead body. 


	9. Chapter 8

After Dennis is killed Sonic and the others are walking back to Molly's house.

Sonic: Man... My feet hurt... I need some rest.

Sonic sits down, when suddenly..

Sonic: Ow! My arm.

On Sonic's arm, there's a mark on it.

June: What's that?

Sonic: Just a sctrach.

Trevor gasps.

Trevor: The sign! Of the mark! Of the curse! Of Death Sonic!

Sonic: What?!

June: Sonic is Death Sonic?!

Eric: I thought it was just a story.

Molly: How did this happened?

June: Why don't you ask Eradicus?

Kitty Katswell: Who's Eradicus?

Dudley: He must be an evil chicken.

June: Eradicus was the former Night Master and he wants to kill Sonic.

Sonic: That's right.

Gumball: Awsome!

Sonic: Not awsome! Death is inside me now and I'm killing people.

Nancy: Don't worry Sonic, we'll figure this out.

Suddenly, a dart went through Sonic and the others and hits the tree.

Kitty Ko: Grab your supers! He's found us!

Nancy: Who?

Vana: The Dartgun Weilding Moose! RUN!

The Moose shoots another dart. Everybody runs.

They all made it back to Molly's house.

Sonic: So, I'm Death Sonic, huh? How did this happen?

June: He must of send Maggie and the others to have Death posses you to kill Sam and the others for a plan or something.

Dudley: He might of have Snaptrap in on this.

Aqua: He also might of have Eggman in on this one as well.

Thomas: Ugh! I hate his robot minions. The cube one is an idiot.

June: Yeah. His voice chip is very fuuny. Like the cowboy one, the pirate one, and the gangster one.

Eric: What else can go wrong?

While everybody is talking about Death, Sonic came up to Nancy.

Sonic: How ya feeling?

Nancy: Fine, I guess...

Sonic didn't say anything.

Nancy: Why you, Sonic?

Sonic: I don't know...

Nancy: Who were you releated to when Death poses your family?

Sonic: I don't have a family... Except for Tails...

Nancy: Oh, I see...

Sonic: Nancy, I know this is difficult, but I think, if we don't see each other again, you will always be in my heart no matter what...

Nancy: Sonic...

Sonic leans in and closes his eyes to kiss Nancy, so does Nancy, but Molly interupts them while talking to Sam.

Molly: Why are you fighting me on this? You're not seriously going to work, are you?

Sam: Molly, Isaac died on a massage table. If Death Sonic is gonna come for me, I don't think it matters where I am.

Molly: You have to do something.

Sam: What, kill someone so I can live?

Molly: No, of course not. We'll just have to figure something else out.

Sam: I have figured it out. Something saved me on that bridge. Maybe it doesn't want me to die.

Molly: Maybe.

Sam: We can't live our lives in fear, Moll. So if it happens tomorror, or 50 years from now, whatever. As long as we're together I'll be okay. Right? Why don't you come by after my shift and I'll make you a nice late dinner, okay?

Molly nods her head yes.

Sam: All right, give me this.

Molly gives Sam his cooking clothes and Sam leaves. Molly looks at Sonic and Nancy.

Molly: Oh, did I-

Nancy: No. It's nothing.

June: Nice going Molls.

Molly: I'm sorry.

June: Molly, I hooked up with Blu and Jewel, Rango and Beans, Will and Layla, and Kyle and Liddy, I can hook you up with Sam as well. I'm a Love Doctor.

Thomas: A Love Doctor who messes things up.

Molly: No, I'm good. Me and Sam are good friends.

June: But I saw the look on his eyes. He totally loves you.

Molly: He does?

June: Yeah. When was your first kiss with Sam?

Molly: Uh...

June: Come on, tell us.

Molly: Okay, it was underneath the basketball hoop since the 7th grade.

June: Nice.

Naruto: Well that sinks. Sakura never gets a kiss from anybody.

Sakura punches Naruto very hard. Naruto was hit on Molly's wall. In anger, Sakura walks over to an uncounciness Naruto and picks him up.

Sakura: You listen here, you little jerk! I have been kiss by any guy and you are an idiot! You got that?!

Molly: Does she do that to him?

June: Oh, yeah. All the time. Ever since they met. It's really hard.

Nancy: Would you stop talking about love and all that stuff? What about Sonic? He's going to kill Peter next.

Sonic: Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just go to Sam's job and don't kill Peter.

Nancy: But-

Sonic: Relax.

Sonic runs off to Sam's work.

Nancy: Pedro, Nico, can you watch Sonic for me?

Pedro: Sure thing, Nancy.

Pedro and Nico fly after Sonic.

Nancy sighs.

June: Okay, now on to Sonic. There has to be a way to get Death out of Sonic.

Trevor: Everyone knows that, eventually, Death takes over and Sonic becomes one of them.

Nancy: That's not helping me at all.

Darwin: I'm getting scared.

Gumball: I know buddy. I know.

Nancy sneezes.

June: Uh, are you getting sick?

Nancy: No, I sneeze when I'm freak out.

Nancy sneezes on Vana.

Vana: Okay, that's gross.

Trevor: Better get use to it, Nancy. The curse is made permonate during a full moon.

Thomas: Is there any way to get Sonic back to his normal but annoying self?

Trevor: There's only one way. He has to be kiss by a very special girl he truly loves.

June: Don't look at me. I don't want to kiss that chicken. I rather kiss Thomas.

Thomas: Really?

June: No.

Thomas: Oh...

Trevor: Before he gets kissed, a villian would kill somebody. When Sam kills the villian, he would be evil forever!

Trevor laughs evily.

Eric: Then why are we sitting here, talking? We have to save Sonic.

Molly: But what about Sam?

Tails: I made disgases for all you girls. You girls will dress up as Molly and wander around the block.

Tails gives all the girls the Molly clothes.

Dudley: But I like working at T.U.F.F!

Kitty Katswell: I'll explain that in the car too.

Dudley: Wait a minute! Why do I have to wear the Molly costume?

Tails: June won't wear it.

June: Cause it's too girly.

Dudley: Fine. I'll wear it.

Nancy: Sonic, please be safe. I don't want to lose you, just like I did with my mother...

Meanwhile, Sam is in work cooking.

Chef: Samuel. Get to work on the bourguignon.

Sam nods. He walks over to the spinner. It's stops. Sam looks at it. It's starts to spin again. Sam got startled and unplugs the spinner.

Back at Molly's house.

Molly: I'm leaving.

June: Okay.

Molly leaves. All the girls, except Nancy and Dudley, are now dress as Molly. Nancy came out of the closet as Molly.

Nancy: I look ridicluous, do I?

Thomas: No way. You look great.

Nancy: You think?

Thomas: Yeah.

Dudley came out of the closet as Molly.

Dudley: How do I look, Kitty? I use your razor to slave my legs, and my back, and that guy.

They all looked at a gorrilla.

Dudley: I may have gottan a little carried away. Here.

Kitty Katswell: You can keep. We should wait until Molly comes back.

Trevor: Why are we still carrying these things?

Vana: We still have to use these "things" for Molly's protection. "Kill or be killed", I am not going to fail this mission.

Trevor: Great. Here. Take my.

Kitty Ko: Oh! My too.

Eric: There you go.

Vana gets squashed by the dummies.

Back at Sam's job, Sam is putting away a knife.

Chef: Just met your friend.

Sam: Oh. Are you sure it's okay if I make her a little something?

Chef: Make sure to clean up afterward.

Sam: I will, of course. Thank you. And, chef...

Chef: Yi?

Sam: The apprenticeship. If the offer still stands...I'd like to take it.

Chef: It's yours.

Sam is now happy. He thought, "I'm going to Paris. And by the time comes, I'll tell Molly how I feel."

Agent Blocks is outside in the car. Waiting for something to happen. Molly is drinking her drink. Sonic came in with Pedro and Nico.

Sonic: Heya Molls.

Molly: You made it.

Sonic: Yeah. I just came by to tell you to have a very nice late dinner. I'll be in the restroom. I'm going to wash my face.

Sonic goes to the bathroom. Sam came by and sat down with Molly.

Sam: Okay, no more suspence.

Molly chuckles.

Sam: What you've been waiting for.

Molly: Wow. You're gonna help me with this, right?

Sam: Yeah, sure, if you want me to- No? You don't want me to...? So how's your French?

Molly: Heh. Terrible.

Sam: Oh, good. Well, then we can be terrible together.

Molly: Why?

Sam: I took the internship.

Molly: What? Sam, that's amazing.

She hugs Sam.

Molly: I'm so proud of you.

Sonic is still in the bathroom. He looks at the mirror and sees a hedgehog who looks just like him. Sonic turned around, but he disappeard. Then he begin to feel weird.

Sonic: Oh-no. It's happening.

Sonic's quills went straight up, his fur turned light blue and his emerald eyes disappeard. He is now Death Sonic. As Sam and Molly eat, Peter knocks on the window. Sam goes to the door and opens it to let Peter in.

Sam: Peter.

Peter: Hey.

Sam: You okay, man? You look a little, uh, upset.

Peter: Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just a rough couple days.

Sam: Yeah. Yeah, for everyone.

Peter: For some more than others. Do you mind if I come in?

Sam: Oh, yeah, of course. Yeah, come in.

Peter comes in.

Sam: Here, have a seat.

Peter sits down with Sam and Molly.

Molly: Hey, Peter.

Peter: Hi, Molly.

Death Sonic came out of the bathroom.

Pedro: Uh-oh. Looks like Sonic turned into Death Sonic again. Which means it's time to kill Peter.

Then the door opens. Maggie, Ella, Chucky, Bob, Eggman and D.O.O.M came in.

Maggie: Mind if we watch the fun?

Nico: And what are the villians doing here?

Death Sonic: Watch.

Maggie: Oh Peter, why don't you tell Sam and Queen Molly about your story.

Molly: Queen Molly?

Peter nods.

Sam: Peter, can I get you anything to eat? I can make you up some pasta.

Peter: Uh, no. No, no, no. I'm good. Uh, thank you. Uh, I'm sorry. I just thought-

Molly: It's good that you're here. You shouldn't be alone right now.

Peter: Yeah, you know, I surprised I'm here at all. Uh... Still alve, I mean. I'm next to go, right? It's me and then you, isn't it? Anyways, uh, I was up all last night, you know...thinking about if I could really do it.

Molly: Do what?

Peter: Take someone else's life. If I could actually kill some stranger, replace their life with my own. And I thought about it. And I convinced myself that...yeah, I could. So I went on a walk. You knowm nowhere in particular...but every coulpe of minutes, an opportunity would just present itself. And then I saw Jane, Katie's 2nd best friend. Heh. Like clockwise. I could just grab Jane and pull her into an alley. Or shove Jane off a curb into traffic. You know? It'd be real easy.

Sam: Peter, what did you do? Did you kill Jane?

Peter: No, I didn't. I couldn't. She's 13. I realized that...I couldn't kill Jane who didn't deserve to die. And I thought about Candice, and I thought, "Wait a minute. Candice didn't deserve to die. Olivia didn't. Dennis didn't. I don't." Do I?

Molly: No, of course you don't.

Peter: Well...none of us deserve to die, then why is it...that you deserve to live, Molly? You said it yourself...you don't.

Maggie: And that's why I want Peter to join the Heartless gang.

Sam: Heartless?

Chucky: Molly-Roo will be Eradicus's queen by the time we kidnap her.

Molly: What?

Maggie: Sam gets the last laugh, you get to be our queen of darkness and Peter is on our team.

Cubot: Yeah, I laugh last all the time. People look at me like I'm an idiot. Forgetaboutit!

Eggman: That's because you ARE an idiot!

Maggie: You're an much idiot like Bob.

Bob: Bob like candy.

Cubot: Eh? Hmm..

Cubot's head turns.

Cubot: You talkin' to me?

Eggman: Yes, I'm talking to you. There's nobody else here, so I MUST be talking to you.

Molly: What's going on? Why is everybody think that I have dark powers?

Maggie: That's becuase you have dark powers, Molly. You are the last Princess of Hearts.

Molly: What?

Maggie: You will become one of us, like Peter. Just don't change your voice, like Cubot.

Cubot: Yo, quit bustin' my batteries over here. I been workin' on it all day.

Cubot turns around.

Eggman: What does that even mean?! Oh, never mind.

Death Sonic: Peter, kill Molly.

Peter: With pleasure.

Peter pulls out a gun. Sam and Molly are freaked out. He shoots, but Sam flips the table to protect Molly. They escape from Peter. Peter chases them.

Pedro: Hey! Peter! Get back here! Anybody messes with a friend of Pedro, I ain't having it! It's on!

Nico: On?! Did you see the scary look on that guy?!

Pedro: Scary look? Maybe it's on...next time. NANCY!

Nico: Help! Help!

Pedro: Help! Little help!

Blocks gets out of his car.

Blocks: Repeat, shots fired. Requesting backup. 1026 Washington.

Sam and Molly went in the kitchen.

Sam: Hide and I'll distract him. When you can, go.

Molly hides.

Maggie: We are so going to have Molly now. Nothing will stop this plan this time. The Heartless will take everybody's hearts and Eradicus will rule the world!

Orbot: Eh... We got a problem.

Maggie: What is it?

The villians turned around and sees Nancy with June, Thomas, Eric, Trevor, Vana, Kitty Ko, Dudley, Kitty Katswell, Gumball and Darwin.

Maggie: Are you kidding me?! Lover Girl and her friends are here?!

Nancy: What is this about Sonic letting Peter kill Molly?

June: And who are you calling "Nothing?"

June turns around and smacks her butt in front of Eggman like Sonic.

Cubot: Huh?

Orbot: Maggie means when nothing is going to stop this plan, and Nancy is going to save Sonic and stop Peter, it's like she calling Nancy nothing.

June: Oh wow. I thought it was my imagination.

Cubot: The plan here is that Eradicus wants Molly to be his queen and he send Maggie and the other three to get and send Death to kill her friends. And it's working fine.

Nancy: So that's Eradicus's plan.

Maggie: Way to tell them the plan, idiot!

Maggie kicks Cubot.

Cubot: Thank you, Maggie.

He realized his voice is back.

Cubot: Hey! My voice... IT'S BACK! Alright!

Orbot: Ah, there's the sweet sound my auditory processors know and love.

Eggman: Now I remember why we changed his voice chip.

Maggie: If you want to save Sonic, you have to fight Peter first.

Nancy: Okay. Come on guys.

They all went into the kitchen where they find Peter.

Nancy: Peter, we are here stop.

June: Yeah. That's our Plan A.

Peter: Don't even think about it. I'll kill you as well.

Nancy gasps.

June: Uh...okay, time for Plan B... PANIC!

They all scream and hide.

Gumball: You're on your own, Sam!

Nancy hides with Molly while June, Thomas, Gumball, Darwin, Eric, Trevor, Kitty Ko and Vana hide somewhere else.

Sam: Guys...

Peter: Not done yet, Sam.

Sam raises his hands.

Peter: Where are they?

Sam didn't say anything.

Peter: Where are they?!

Sam: I'm not gonna let you hurt them, Peter. You're gonna have to kill me first.

Peter: Well, that doesn't do me any good. Heh, heh. Death's after you too.

Sam: This is crazy, Peter. Don't do this. Just think for a minute, all right? You are not a killer.

Peter: I don't wanna kill anybody, Sam. I just have to follow the orders Eradicus gave me.

Peter shoots, but Sam dodges.

Peter: I don't wanna die yet either.

Peter hits Sam with his gun, knocking out Sam. A knife fell, but it didn't stab Sam.

Peter: Heh. It's not your time yet.

Peter looks for Nancy and the others. Eric, Trevor, Vana and Kitty Ko hide underneath the sink while June, Thomas, Gumball and Darwin are hiding inside the TV. Peter doesn't know where they are. He got really mad.

Peter: Where are you, fuckers?! If you don't come out, I'll kill Nancy as well!

June gapses, then looks at Thomas. Gumball has an idea.

Gumball: And that's it for tonights News at 5. Here's Darwin with the weather.

Darwin: It will be hot in the New York, then it will rain, then it will have an earthquake, and then there will be a beautiful rainbow.

Peter: Do they think I'm that stupid?!

Peter picks up the remote and changes the channel.

Gumball: How could you?!

Darwin: It's not what is looks like! Please! Don't leave me!

Gumball: No! It will never be the same again!

Peter changes the channel.

June: I'm back from my very own TV Show, June the Cat's Wild Discovory and for the very first time, I have found the ChickenCrab.

Gumball acts like a chicken, then he acts like a crab. Peter changes the channel.

Gumball: A music video! A music video!

Darwin: Yeah! We are in a music video!

Gumball: This is what you called a music video!

Darwin: Oh baby! We're sending! I'm in a music video...

Peter is holding a wire. Gumball's idea failed.

Gumball: Run.

June, Gumball, Thomas, and Darwin runned from Peter. Peter chases after them. Eric, Trevor, Vana and Kitty Ko get out of the kitchen sink and run as well.

Thomas: Alright, what's Plan C?

June: I don't have a Plan C. Just run!

Dudley and Kitty Katswell appeared and blocked Peter.

Kitty Katswell: Freeze, Peter! In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you are under arrest!

Peter: Not for long.

Peter fights Dudley and Kitty Katswell. Thomas stopped. June, Eric, Kitty Ko, Trevor and Vana stopped as well, but Gumball and Darwin continued to run.

Thomas: We have to help them.

June: What? You mean stop that crazy psycho maniac?

Thomas: We have too.

They help Dudley and Kitty Katswell fight Peter. Gumball and Darwin hides with Nancy and Molly. They were breathless.

Gumball: Hey, Nancy. How's it going?

Nancy: I don't know. How do YOU think it's going?

June, Thomas, Eric, Trevor, Vana, Kitty Ko, Dudley and Kitty Katswell are weaken by Peter.

Death Sonic: No one harms my servent.

Death Sonic uses his powers to push them out of the way. Dudley and Kitty Katswell were hit by the wall knocking them out like Sam. June, Thomas, Eric, Trevor, Vana and Kitty Ko fell into some frying pans.

Thomas: Is everybody okay?

June: I'm alright.

Eric: Me too.

Kitty Ko: So am I.

Trevor: I'm good. My dummy broke my fall.

Vana: Yeah. Dummy.

June: Where are all the other dummies?

The dummies fell on Trevor and Vana.

Trevor: Found them...

Kitty Ko: Uh uh uh oh no! WHERE'S SAM?!

Peter turns on the stove.

Peter: Don't worry, Molly...I didn't kill him.

Molly gasps as she covers her mouth. Nancy, Gumball and Darwin watched. June peaked in.

Thomas: Get down.

Peter: But I didn't need to, Molly...because Death is gonna do that for me. Doesn't mean I can't help it.

Molly pulls out a knife so she can stab Peter. Footsteps came closer. Molly came out of her hiding spot, but it wasn't Peter, it was Agent Blocks.

Blocks: Are you okay? What's going on?

Molly: It's Peter. He has a gun.

Suddnely, Peter shoots Blocks 3 times in the back. He dies and falls infront of a scared Molly.

Molly: Oh, my God. You killed him.

The lights flickered.

Maggie: Sam's turn.

Death Sonic nods.

Ella: We are so getting Molly.

Eggman: And no more Sonic forever! HA HA HA!

Nancy: No more Sonic...?

Molly: Peter, just go. You have Blocks's life, you're safe now. Please.

Peter: I'm sorry, Molly. I have to follow what Eradicus saids. I want to save you, but you just witnessed the murder of a federal agent. And I'm not gonna spend the life I just earned in prison.

Thomas: Molly! Run!

Molly runs as Peter shoots the gun. Peter chases Molly, but Sam, who just woke up, attacks him. Sam hits Peter with a frying pan sending the gun on the stove. Sam and Peter fight, Sam is knocked out again. Peter gets up, but Molly attacks him. Peter hits Molly and grabs her throat. He throws her to the floor. Molly steps away from Peter in fear.

Peter: Tell Candice I love her.

Molly: Peter.

Peter was about to stab Molly, but Sam stabs Peter, killing him. Molly gets up and hugs Sam. Nancy, June, Thomas, Gumball, Darwin, Eric, Trevor, Vana and Kitty Ko get out of their hiding places.

Maggie: What?! Are you kidding me?! You just killed our new servent! I can't believe this! Snaptrap, fight Sam!

Snaptrap: Um.. Yeah.. I'm a little handcuffed.

Kitty Katswell, who is now awake, arrests D.O.O.M.

Maggie: Ugh! Eggman, you fight Sam!

Eggman: Roger that!

June: Oh come on. If you going to fight Sam, then you should go to outer space!

June kicks Eggman, Orbot and Cubot up into space.

Maggie: Fine! I'll just fight Sam with Ella, Chucky and Bob!

Nancy: I don't think so.

Maggie: What are you going to do about it, Lover Girl?

Nancy uses her powers to make the kitchen supplies float. They all went through Maggie, Ella, Chucky and Bob. Ella, Chucky and Bob got scared and run away.

Bob: Bob give up! Bob leave! Goodbye Bob!

Maggie: Those stupid things don't scare me.

Nancy spots some flowers and throws them at Maggie. Maggie sneezes.

Maggie: Flowers?! How did you know I was allergic to flowers?!

Nancy: I just thought of it.

Maggie: Grr! We'll get you next time, Lover Girl!

Maggie leaves.

June: Alright, Nancy!

Thomas: Way ta go!

Death Sonic: You may have defeated Maggie and the others, but I'm still here.

Thomas: Death!

June: Let go of Sonic, right now!

Death Sonic: Can't. I am in his control and no one can stop me.

Nancy: Sonic. I know you're in there. Please, come out.

Nancy holds Sonic's hand tightly.

Death Sonic: You're precious Sonic isn't here. He doesn't exist anymore.

Nancy: Sonic, please, come back, to me, to us...

Nancy gentely touches Sonic's cheek and gentely kisses him. Sonic was surprised and stunned, then he closes his eyes and kisses back. Death came out of Sonic's body. Death fades away. The lights flickered again. Death is gone. Sonic and Nancy broke apart.

Sonic: Hey...

Nancy: Hey...

Sonic: You saved me...

Nancy: Yeah, I guess I did...

Sonic hugs Nancy very tight.

Vana: It's always about Nancy, Nancy, Nancy. Did you even notice that Peter is dead?

Sam: So does that mean I get Blocks's life?

The gun explodes. Nancy, June and Molly yelps. The bullet didn't hit Sam. He was safe.

Sam: Yeah. I guess I do.

Kitty Ko: Yay Sam! Yoo-Hoo!

June: Alright!

Snaptrap: When I get out of prison, I'll take over T.U.F.F and also Team Sonic! And no one can stop me! HA HA HA HA HA!

June spots some cheese on the counter, grabs it, and puts it inside Snaptrap's mouth.

Snaptrap: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Snaptrap turns into a balloon.

Ollie: Hate to interupt, but aren't you allergic to cheese?

June starts to laugh.

June: I guess you're going to balloon prison! Get it? Balloon? Prison? I'm also a Joke Doctor.

Thomas: What is wrong with you?

Nancy laughs a little bit, but then she passes out, Sonic catches her. Sonic got worried.

Sonic: Nancy?

Nancy didn't wake up.

Sonic: Nancy?!

Nancy still didn't wake up. Sonic screams her name outloud.

Sonic: NAAAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY!

At Molly's house, Sakura is healing Nancy.

Sakura: I think Nancy would be okay tomorrow. She just need some rest.

Naruto: Wow. Sonic becoming Death Sonic is not very cool, huh?

Sonic: Mm-hm.

Sam: We should go to bed.

Thomas: Agreed.

Later that night, Sonic came in, he grab some Chaos Emeralds and turned himself into Super Sonic. He walked up to Nancy. Nancy woke up.

Super Sonic: Hey Nancy, I just came in here to say, Thanks for saving me. If I haven't met you, I would of become Death Sonic forever.

Nancy: You're welcome... But I don't think I could make it. I think I'm dying...

Super Sonic: I can fix that.

Super Sonic uses his powers to save Nancy's life.

Nancy: Thanks.

Super Sonic: So, in two weeks we leave New York.

Nancy: But what about Sam and Molly? Aren't they coming along?

Super Sonic: I don't think they won't live forever. They might die when we leave. There's nothing I could do.

A tear fell from Nancy's eyes. More tears fell. Nancy started to cry. Super Sonic hugged her.

Super Sonic: It's okay. We'll figure something out...

Nancy continued to sob. Super Sonic will fix this. 


	10. Chapter 9

Two Weeks Later, Sam and Molly are now a copule and Sonic is back to normal. Nancy is feeling a lot better now. They're all about ot leave. So at Eradicus's castle, Maggie, Ella, Chucky and Bob clean the whole castle.

Maggie: I can't believe we have to clean the whole castle. All for just two weeks.

Chucky: Well, it's an clean storicle. Get it? Clean? Storicle? I'm a cleaning act.

Eradicus zaps Chucky with his lasers.

Chucky: Ow! Oh! Ah!

Eradicus stops zapping Chucky.

Chucky: That wasn't nice.

Eradicus zaps Chucky again.

Chucky: Why does everything have to be me?!

Eradicus: No talking while cleaning.

Maggie: Ugh. When I'm finish cleaning, I am so getting Lover Girl and her annoying friends.

Maggie goes back to cleaning.

Meanwhile in space.

Eggman: Faster, you idiots! Faster! Put your backsides into it.

Orbot: Technically we don't have backsides, boss.

Eggman: I don't care! Just push. We have to hurry. I already have my revenge planned out, and next time I will not fail!

Orbot: Of course you won't boss. Of course you won't. On the bright side, a certain someone got their voice back.

Cubot: I feel like my old self. All I want to do is talk talk talk. Hey, remember when Mr. Bludworth told Sam and the others about Death? What's up with that guy anyway? He sure was funny looking. Hahaha. Smelled good, though.

Eggman: Ugh, what I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right about now.

Cubot: Oh. I wish we had some of that sushi. Hey, I heard they started using fish. Bummer we didn't bring any with us. Not that we could eat it since we're robots, but we could have looked at it. I love looking at stuff. I love stuff! The fireworks show at the end was great. Hey, how did you get all that stuff to blow up like that? Loved it! By the way, did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question. We never destroy Sonic! Hey, where are we going...Ohhhhh look at that star... oh, and that one... and that one... and that one... that one's nice... oh look at that!

At the airport, Sam and Molly are getting ready to leave for Paris.

Molly: Do you mind if I take the window seat?

Sam: You're gonna make me sit in the middle?

Molly: Uh-huh.

Sam: I'm like twice your size.

Molly: Not really.

Sam: All right.

As Sam was about to sit down, he saw some kids fighting about something and they got off the plane. Sam thought, "That was weird." He sits down with Molly.

Molly: What's all that about?

Sam: I have no idea.

Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be pulling away from the gate as-

The over pa is cut off. The plane is about to take off.

Woman: The cabin lights have been dimmed for takeoff.

The plane takes off to Paris. Sam looks at his card. He thought, "Flight 180, pretty slime. I better listen to some music." He puts on some music, then he realized he was listen to Dust in the Wind. He stops playing the music. He thought, "It's the same music I heard from the bus before the bridge collapse, so weird." The planes starts to shake. Sam cuts his thumb, but sucks it out. He thought, "My thumb was cut and I have to suck it out when I was on the bus."

Old Woman: Oh, excuse me. Those passengers who got off the plane earlier, what was that all about?

Flight Attendant: A kid had a panic attack and wanted off the plane. Said he had some kind of vision.

Sam got stunned and thought, "Vision? No... It can't be..."

The engines starts to go on fire.

Sam: Oh my god!

All the passengers were screaming and freaking out. The plane is about to explode. It crack up sucking all the passengers, including Molly. Sam grabs Molly.

Sam: I got you!

Molly: Sam!

Sam: Molly, hold on!

But Molly couldn't hold on, she let's go of Sam's hand and gets cut in half. The plane explodes, killing Sam as he screams in pain. Then the Tornado showed up, Sonic and Tails watches Flight 180 explode.

Tails: We couldn't get Sam's blood.

Sonic: Yeah, but at least we got Molly's blood.

Tails: Let's go to the Blue Typhoon.

The Tornado flies to the Blue Typhoon. At the bar, Nathan was at Roy's memorial.

Man: Nice of you to come, Nathan. I know Roy wasn't the easiest guy to work with.

Nathan: You know.

Man: I still can't believe he's gone, though.

Nathan: Yeah. Yeah, no kidding.

Man: I guess it was for the best.

Nathan: What do you mean?

Man: Company did an autopsy for insurance purposes. Turns out Roy had an enlarged blood vessel in his brain so big it was about to burst. They said he'd be dead any day now.

Nathan: Any day?

Man: Life's a bitch.

Nathan was so stunned about it, that the engine from Flight 180 crushed Nathan into million pieces, killing him. His hand went flying over a table, freaking everybody. 


	11. Chapter 10

Inside the Blue Typhoon, Tails build a machie that would bring back Molly.

Tails: It may bring back Molly, but she'll become a hedgehog.

Aqua: Do you think it works?

Tails: It has to.

Thomas: Hey guys, look.

Shadow is looking at the window. June walked over to him.

June: Hey, it's okay, Shadow, we're bring Molly back to life right now.

Shadow didn't say anything.

June: Come on.

June pulls Shadow to where the machine is. Tails starts the machine. It starts to glow. When it's finished, Molly, as a hedgehog, came out.

Molly: Ugh... Where am I?

Pedro: Heya, Molly!

Nico: What's up?!

Eric: Hello.

Sonic: How are you feeling?

Molly: Oh, Sonic, I had the most scary dream. I was on the plane with Sam, and then the plane starts to shake and it was about to explode and I was sucked out and I was cut in half. I gotta go to a mirror.

Thomas: Um, I don't think it's a good idea.

Molly looks at a mirror. She screams in terror.

Molly: What happened?!

Nancy: We used your blood to bring you back to life as a hedgehog.

June: And now you're freaked out.

Molly: Sam! Where's Sam?

Sakura: Sonic and Tails were about to get Sam's blood, but he got burned alive.

Naruto: We searched for his body, but we couldn't find it.

Gumball: It was very hard to find.

Aqua: We're sorry.

Molly: Oh, my God...

Molly goes to a window and begins to sob.

Molly: Sam died because of me... I can't beleive this... I have never got on that plane... Sam should of take the internship... and now... Sam's gone...

Molly begin to sob louder. Shadow came up to Molly.

Shadow: Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you, just like I did with Maria.

Molly: Thank you, Shadow...

She hugs Shadow and continues to sob.

Nancy: Well, I'm glad Sonic's back to normal.

Kitty Ko: Me too.

Vana: Kitty, where did you get that shirt?

She realizes that Kitty Ko is wearing Dennis's shirt.

Vana: Eeeww... Ew, it's Dennis's! Dennis's bloody shirt!

Kitty Ko: It look's so sad laying on the ground and it's warm.

Vana hags about Dennis's bloody shirt as Sonic and the others return home with Molly, Molly Harper the Hedgehog. 


	12. Epilouge

Nancy and Molly go see King Mickey.

Nancy: You're going to like King Mickey. He's very nice.

Molly: Okay...

The girls went in the throne.

Nancy: Hello, Your Majasty. I brought someone that would like you to meet. This is Molly.

KM: Hello Molly, it's very nice to meet you.

Molly: You too.

Nancy: Molly, here, is the last Princess of Hearts and Eradicus wants her and Peter tried to kill her. Is it okay if Molly stays here.

KM: Gosh, that's harsh for the little fella. I guess it's okay if Molly stays.

Molly: Really?!

KM: Yep, you can stay, if you take the intership.

Molly: Intership?

Nancy: To be Mickey's assisiant.

Molly: Oh.. I, uh, better think about it.

KM: Okay, welp, enjoy your stay.

Molly: Thank you, Your Majasty.

Nancy and Molly leave the throne.

Nancy: You can stay!

Molly: This is so amazing!

Nancy and Molly hugged each other. William watches them, then he looks at Sonic.

William: This young man looks like the one you took care of Death.

==Flashback==

Sonus was looking for Aqua, then he bumped into William.

Sonus: Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there.

William: It is okay.

Sonus walks passes William.

William: Can you help me?

Sonus: With what?

William: Seal Death.

Sonus: Death? Well, I will try. But first, you have to show me.

William leads Sonus to Death. They founded Death. Sonus wields his Keyblade. He uses it to seal Death.

Death: What is this? Who are you?

Sonus: I am Sonus, Sonus the Hedgehog and I am here to seal you away.

Death: Sonus... I will come back and your children will be posses by me...

Death is now sealed in Sonus's Keyblade.

William: Thank you for sealing Death. Now he won't kill anybody.

Sonus: Anytime.

William: Now tell me, what will you name your first child?

Sonus: My first child?

William: Yes. What will you name him? Albert? Timmy? Richard?

Sonus: Sonic. I will name my child Sonic. Well, I better go find my friend. Farewell.

Sonus leaves and continues to find Aqua.

==Flashback ended==

William: Sonic... He is now grown up... And Molly will have a better life.

William leaves as he whistles Dust in the Wind.

William: You, all, just be careful now. 


End file.
